The Sodor Dark Times
by Skrillexia
Summary: The Island of Sodor was supposed to be a happy and cheerful place, but it all comes crashing down after tragedy strikes.


**Author's note:** Hey everyone! After recently watching The Sodor Dark Times on YouTube, which I had not seen for a while, I wanted to write an improved version of the story, I hope you will like it =D If you don't like Yaoi then please don't read it =)

 **Warnings** : Character death and Yaoi.

" **Hello** " Engine talking.

"Hello" Human talking.

" _Hello_ " Thoughts.

It was a rainy morning on the Island of Sodor and the engines were getting ready to do their usual jobs, but there was something not right with Henry who didn't look well at all.

Gordon was concerned for his husband " **Henry? Are you alright?** " he asked.

" **I really don't feel too good, my firebox feels funny** " the big green engine groaned.

The big blue engine was worried, his husband had been just fine yesterday, he knew he needed special coal but he shouldn't be this bad " **Do you want to try and do some work? Maybe the fresh air will help and maybe get yourself some special coal** " he replied.

" **Yeah, that might work, besides I have a goods train to do as well, so maybe a good run will help too** " Henry replied, feeling a bit more optimistic.

Gordon smiled " **Good idea, I will see you tonight** " he said.

" **Of course, I love you** " the big green engine replied with a smile.

" **I love you too** " the big blue engine replied with a smile.

Neither of them would know that that would be their last words to each other before tragedy would strike.

Late that afternoon, Henry was pulling a goods train, he didn't feel any better than this morning even after having his usual special coal and fresh air. The pain in his firebox was almost unbearable, all he could do was grimace in pain as he tried to keep going, but the further he went the worse the pain got, next thing he knew there was the sound of an explosion and white hot pain coursing through him before everything went dark.

At Tidmouth sheds, the engines all heard the explosion in the distance " **What was that?!** " Thomas exclaimed.

" **It sounded like an explosion** " Edward replied worriedly " **it came from the main line** "

Gordon had a bad feeling in his boiler, he knew Henry had been on that line pulling a goods train, he wasn't sure how but he knew that that explosion had to have had something to do with his husband.

" **Henry hasn't come back yet** " Percy said worriedly.

" **He...He was doing a goods train on the main line** " the big blue engine replied quietly " **he said he wasn't feeling well earlier** "

The engines shared a worried look " **Come on Gordon, let's go and see if Henry is alright** " Edward said quietly.

Gordon whished some steam, he knew deep down that his husband was gone, but another part of him didn't want to believe it until he saw it for himself. So he followed Edward out of the sheds.

It was eerily quiet as the two engines puffed along the main line, they could see a pillar of smoke up ahead and the break van of Henry's goods train " **Oh no...** " Edward murmured.

Gordon thought he was going to be sick, his husband couldn't be gone! He had only spoken to him this morning, it couldn't be true!

But as they drew closer, they both gasped when they saw what was left of Henry from the explosion they had heard " **Oh Henry...** " Edward said sadly.

The big blue engine closed his eyes tight to stop the tears " **No...Henry...** " he whispered, now all he felt was grief and guilt, he should never have suggested for Henry to try and do his work, he should have taken him to the works straight away " **this is my fault...** "

" **Do not blame yourself Gordon, you couldn't have predicted this, no one could have** " Edward replied softly.

" **He was unwell this morning, I should have taken him to the works...** " Gordon replied, tears threatening to escape his eyes.

" **You did what you thought was best at the time, I'm sure even Henry had no idea that this would happen** " Edward replied softly.

The big blue engine took a deep breath " **Yeah...he wouldn't want me blaming myself** " he said quietly.

" **The best we can do...is take him to the works and...let him rest in peace** " Edward replied softly.

" **He would want that** " Gordon replied quietly.

 **End of Chapter 1**


End file.
